


Walls

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Developing Relationship, FE Rarepair Week 2018, Holding Hands, Loneliness, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: It only seemed right that the person least likely to open up to others was the first one to lift Gerome's mask.





	Walls

**Author's Note:**

> fe rarepair week 2: loneliness

Laurent was one of the last of their group to be found, some weeks after Gerome joined with the army at Cherche's insistence. Gerome, who had tried to avoid speaking with the others unless absolutely necessary, takes to having Laurent deliver his suggestions for strategies during the meetings Gerome doesn't care to attend.

It's rare that he gets a moment alone with Laurent, and even then, they only discuss battle strategies and information. Every now and then, he almost longs to talk about something else, anything else. The world they left behind, whether or not they believe this mission will really change anything, how strange it feels to see their parents so young. But his mouth remains closed, and he wonders how much longer he can keep up the wall he's built over the years.

It's Laurent who puts the first crack in that wall one night, and it's such a deep one Gerome can't even feel relief.

"I've been here alone for the last five years." So that explains why he seems more aloof than usual, Gerome thinks. "When we traveled into the past, I arrived two years prior to the war with Plegia..." He turns away, clasping a hand over his chest. "It's been...difficult. Arriving years before my parents would ever even meet, let alone marry. Surrounded by strangers, wondering when- _if_ anyone else would arrive."

"Laurent..." Without thinking, he reaches for his companion's free hand. Laurent looks surprised, but doesn't jerk away. "I'm sorry."

"No reason for that. You didn't know, I didn't see any need to speak of it." He turns back to Gerome, smiling thinly. "Everyone has enough to worry about, no sense in letting them fret over me."

"I wouldn't have." The words leave his mouth before he can stop them, and he coughs nervously. "That is...I would not force you to speak about it, if you didn't want to, but if you did...well, know that I would not fuss over you."

"I know." Laurent shifts closer, locking his fingers with Gerome's. "That's why you're the first one I've told of this." And with those words, something shifts in their companionship, within Gerome's heart.

"I'm glad...and from now on, if something troubles me, I will not hesitate to come to you, either."

A smile crosses Laurent's face, and Gerome feels the corners of his own mouth start to lift.


End file.
